


梦醒时分

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 杰克·瑞克汉做了一个梦，梦到在《黑帆》的世界里，他最后一次看见查尔斯·范恩的那个时候。





	梦醒时分

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇非常简短的黄色废料……没有放在狐朋狗友系列里是因为这一篇完全是他俩的主场，没有朋友们客串。  
> 想了半天，要不要在最后加个悲剧结尾……但犹豫了很久，还是因为不舍得…………我喜欢他俩喜欢到明明脑子里各种脑洞，黑暗的惨烈的决绝的，到最后因为爱（和懒），产出的都是黄色废料，还不好吃……已经是个废人了

“我做了一个梦。  
“梦到我们在一片树林里，我和安妮在马背上，你在林子外的空地上，受了伤，大喊着要我们走。  
“我不知道，我们好像都变了个样子。你有一头不纯正的金色长发，但我不知怎么的，知道那就是你，是查尔斯·范恩。”  
“然后呢？你在害怕什么？”  
“我知道我走了，你就会死。而你让我走。”  
“也许是我知道你留下来，我也不一定能活，也许我们都会死。”  
范恩握住瑞克汉的手，瑞克汉却突然翻起身来整个压在他身上吻他。他们额头相抵，鼻尖蹭在一起，瑞克汉轻声在他唇上说：“操我。”

范恩游刃有余地伸手下去握住他套弄，瑞克汉重新躺回原来的位置，顺手摸出枕头下的润滑剂挤在自己手上。晨光透过白色的窗帘照进室内，拂过纯白的床单、瑞克汉灰色的眼睛与小麦色的皮肤。范恩贪恋地低头去吻那起伏舒展的筋骨，感受到握着瑞克汉的那只手手背一凉，是瑞克汉的指尖蹭了过去。瑞克汉屈起腿，膝盖夹着范恩的腰磨蹭，他替自己在入口处抹好润滑，然后小心翼翼地探了进去。  
范恩稍微撑起了身子，看着瑞克汉自己扩张。瑞克汉直视着他的眼睛，轻笑一声，用另一只手在自己阴茎上胡乱抹了一把，然后带着自己分泌的液体去摸范恩同样发烫的肉刃：“你不是真的打算就这样看着我做完全套吧？”  
黑发的男人没说话，只是重新俯下身来，从瑞克汉的嘴唇一直吻到耳根。他吮住瑞克汉的耳垂，舌尖灵巧地描绘着他的耳廓。而瑞克汉难耐地吐出一口长气，用两根手指操着自己，满意地感到后穴容纳了除了自己之外的第三根手指。他向上挺了挺身子，把腿挂在了范恩腰上，撤出手指，顺便勾着范恩的手腕也撤出来拉到自己唇边，含住了那只手的小指。  
“轻一点，不然我就把你指头咬断。”他含混地说，用牙在指根磨来磨去。范恩在他耳边笑了，他感觉得到，还没来得及说什么，范恩已经挺腰闯了进来。  
尽管已经充分润滑过，范恩的尺寸还是让瑞克汉的呼吸噎了一下。范恩只进了一半，耐心地等着他。瑞克汉喘匀了气，环住他的脖颈，腰猛然发力上抬，吞下了剩下的一半。  
“‘轻点’？”范恩笑出声来，胸腔的震动弄得瑞克汉心跳也跟着加快。后者气喘着摇了摇头，睁开眼看向范恩的时候灰色的眼睛里已然蒙上了一层水光。他嘴唇动了两下，操控气声去撩拨范恩的理智：  
“轻点。”  
他猛然吸了一口气——范恩抽腰将自己完全退出。后穴已经熟知被撑满的感觉，骤然的空虚让瑞克汉本能地感到无所适从。范恩凝视着他，原本金色的眼睛盛着不可测的深渊，清晰地映着瑞克汉的模样。他们距离那么近，近得彼此都能清晰地感知对方那份渴求的热度——  
然后瑞克汉闭上了眼。

范恩在床上从来不是个温柔的男人。

瑞克汉的牙几乎陷进范恩的肩膀，汗湿的亚麻色头发随着两个人激烈的交合的节奏时不时挡住视线，而他只顾得上把肺里的空气挤出来，经过声带变成低沉的喘息吼叫。范恩的分身次次碾过要紧的地方，次次都进得太深也太狠，他把瑞克汉从一开始的枕头上顶到半靠着床头。他用一只手垫在瑞克汉左肩下，刚好是捧着心脏的位置，倾身去啃噬那块比起他来还显略薄的麦色胸肌。  
他被瑞克汉用四肢牢牢地缠住，从身到心、自上而下都陷入到名为杰克·瑞克汉的湿润又炽热的牢笼中去。两具抵死交缠的男性肉体大汗淋漓，融为一体。到最后范恩拨开遮住眼睛的黑发，手指插入瑞克汉的鬓角捧着他的脸深吻，在一室意乱情迷的水声中射了出来。两人相连的地方早已是一片泥泞，瑞克汉的小腹被他射进深处的热度烫得一阵抽搐，也跟着射了精。  
范恩将他高潮的样子尽收眼底，待瑞克汉稍微缓过来些，他想退出来，却被一把抓住了手腕：“留下来……查尔斯。”  
“别闹，杰克。”  
瑞克汉向后把头靠在墙壁上喘着气看范恩，湿淋淋地，喘着喘着感觉到了什么，笑起来：“那就……再来一次……”  
范恩没有给他说更多话的机会。

当他们终于完成对彼此的索求，太阳已经爬到了天穹正当中。  
“别离开我，查尔斯。”  
“什么？”  
瑞克汉的声音闷闷的，又哑，他把脸埋在枕头里，范恩伸手去拨，没成功。  
“别丢下我。”  
他又重复了一遍，这次范恩确定自己听清楚了。  
“我不会的。”他把瑞克汉整个抱起，朝浴室走了过去。

END.


End file.
